bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Daze Dente Smeraldo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30797 |no = 1396 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Recenti ricerche affermano che sarebbe una bestia sacra di tipo lupo. Era l’erede di una stirpe speciale di queste bestie, che hanno il potere di sigillare gli dei. In quanto tale, si crede che sia stata scelta dal Sacro Imperatore e che questi le abbia dato una forma adatta a un discepolo. Se invece di risvegliare temporaneamente i suoi poteri nella battaglia avesse resistito alle sue debolezze e avesse raggiunto il vero risveglio, la battaglia sarebbe finita molto diversamente. |summon = Quel bambino...mi ha sempre protetto Stavolta...sarò io a proteggerlo. Prenderò...il ruolo di...capo del clan. |fusion = Non ancora...non è abbastanza... Il potere...che ho risvegliato allora... Se solo potessi...risvegliarlo adesso... |evolution = Questo è...il mio vero potere? Sì... Questo è... L’antico potere...della mia stirpe... |hp_base = 6066 |atk_base = 2791 |def_base = 2021 |rec_base = 1965 |hp_lord = 7892 |atk_lord = 3457 |def_lord = 2526 |rec_lord = 2445 |hp_anima = 9009 |rec_anima = 2147 |atk_breaker = 3755 |def_breaker = 2228 |atk_guardian = 3157 |def_guardian = 2824 |hp_oracle = 7742 |rec_oracle = 2892 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |ccant = 42 |ls = Lampo bestiale |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; aumento del 100% dei danni da Scintilla, probabile Scintilla critica e riduce del 15% i danni di tipo terra e tuono subiti |lseffect =* |lsnote = 5% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical |bb = Il Verde |bbdescription = Attacco di Terra su tutti i nemici - Probabile vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni - Enorme aumento danno da Scintilla per 3 turni e aggiunge effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni |bbnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability debuff that deals 25% more Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Verdegenius |sbbdescription = Potente attacco di terra su tutti i nemici - Notevole aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni - Notevole aumento dei danni da scintilla per 3 turni e notevole aumento dell'efficacia CB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 100% boost to Spark damage, 140% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Senza ombra: Anatolaude |ubbdescription = Devastante attacco di terra su tutti i nemici - Enorme aumento della vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni - Enorme aumento di ATT, DIF e REC danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; aggiunge Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to Spark damage from Spark critical, 150% boost to Spark damage from Spark vulnerability debuff, 250% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Stirpe nobile |esitem = |esdescription = Aumento del 50% dei danni da Scintilla e i danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente i PS |esnote = Heals 4000~5000 HP on Spark |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * |evofrom = 30796 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta ATT e REC del 20% |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF e PS massimi del 20% |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "+50% danni da Scintilla") |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB |omniskill2_3_note = 10 BC con Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill3_1_note = +60% |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = +50% (Prerequisito: Sbloccare "Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni") |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenziamento aumento ATT, DIF e REC di SBB |omniskill3_3_note = +10%, 150% aumento totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 50 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_4_note = +30%, 130% aumento totale con BB/SBB, 330% aumento totale con UBB |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Alle origini degli Evocatori |addcatname = Daze Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Spark)= *10 Sp - Aumento ATT e REC del 20% *10 Sp - Aumento DIF e PS massimi del 20% *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *10 Sp - I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB *50 Sp - Aggiunge potenziamento effetto aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (FH e FG)= *10 Sp - Aumento ATT e REC del 20% *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *10 Sp - I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (FH ed FG alternativo)= *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +50% a +70% *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni *50 Sp - Aggiunge potenziamento effetto aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumento ATT e REC del 20% *10 Sp - Aumento DIF e PS massimi del 20% *10 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento frequenza di colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni *50 Sp - Aggiunge potenziamento effetto aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}